


错误的正确烧烤方式

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 如何在游行中烧烤
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833277
Kudos: 4





	错误的正确烧烤方式

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自于法国铁路罢工游行在电车轨道上装烧烤架这一新闻引发的脑洞,然后我写了一个ER的沙雕段子发到了空间里.实际上并不是这样的，具体的实施方案我也不知道，各位就当看着好玩就是了

每年一度的拉马克纪念游行活动又开始了。  
安灼拉看着格朗泰尔刚刚架好的烧烤架，摇了摇头，转身走到队伍最前排。  
这并不是格朗泰尔第一次做这种事。上一次他带了一手推车的啤酒，还全是冰镇的，遇到人就发。硬生生把游行搞成了酒会，因此还上了电视。  
冰镇啤酒可以理解。不是每一个人都像安灼拉那样会做好万全准备（从路线图到用油性马克笔写在手臂上的律师电话，当然也包括了淡盐糖水）总有那么些时候喊口号会喊到喉咙发干。再说吧，大型比赛这样的全民活动都可以带啤酒，纪念游行当然也行，只要保证不乱扔就好。  
但这次除了啤酒还有烧烤，除了烧烤炉和无烟煤，格朗泰尔还在上面放了一堆香肠和肉块。不过他甚有自知之明地走在队伍最末端，和大部队保持一些距离。万一人群激动起来他和他的烤架以及烤架上的肉就麻烦了。  
格朗泰尔推着车，吹着口哨，给他的烤肠和肉块翻着面。一个卖刨冰的小贩推着小车和他并排走。  
格朗泰尔递给他一罐啤酒，自己也打开了一罐美美地喝了一口。  
“这里是封锁线的外面，他们管不了。”格朗泰尔熟练地给香肠翻面，夹着煤炭气味的肉香在烈日下逐渐冒出来。  
“你应该弄一只填馅烤鸡！”小贩说，“或者来一杯真冰的刨冰，今天特调朗姆酒混合味，算是我请。”  
格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地从一只不知道从哪里摸出来的箱子里掏出一只腌好的鸡，拨开那些已经烤成棕色并且冒着胡椒和洋葱香气的肉块。被酱料染成棕色的鸡皮接触到滚烫的铁杆瞬间发出了嘶嘶声。在给剩下的肉块翻面后，他接过了一杯朗姆酒味的刨冰，美滋滋地挖着。  
“不错不错，有啤酒带来吗？”古费拉克叉起一块还在冒着汁水的肉，嘴里叫着另一块。巴阿雷更不客气，他的叉子上扎着三四块烤得焦香的肉，他有两把叉子。  
“你，古费拉克。还有你，巴阿雷。你们就这么狠心地抛下你们的领袖来找我玩？你们对于这样的活动的热爱之心呢？”格朗泰尔扔给他们啤酒，还把自备的混合香料拿了出来。接着抹了一把粘住头发的汗。  
“前面封路了，我们需要等待新的路线。所以我们就来找你了。”古费拉克喝了半罐啤酒，接着再咬了一口叉子上扎着的肉。  
“亲爱的R！烤鸡什么时候好！”博须埃挤了进来，身后跟着热安。热安手上还拿着今年的标语。他们在太阳下暴晒了几个小时，脸上和身上全是汗和汗渍。  
“滚滚滚，你们只有香肠。”格朗泰尔作势欲轰走他们好让自己的车继续前进。“参考手册上不是说了不能聚集在规定区域内吗！你们怎么还围着。”格朗泰尔给他们一人打发了一瓶啤酒。  
“路线早就改了，我们现在是在安全区域内，等待通知重新集合。”热安说。  
附近聚集了一个兄弟社团的小组成员。格朗泰尔给他们分了啤酒和烧烤。  
“敬我们自己！”格朗泰尔举着啤酒罐向他们远远地碰了一下。那群人举着啤酒兴奋地回应。  
热安看起来真的渴了，他喊了一个早上的标语。因此他连喝了两罐啤酒。现在他开始醉了，神神叨叨地开始背书。感谢随便哪一个人这次终于不是莎士比亚了，虽然雨果也没好到哪里去。  
“你们随便找个人把普鲁维尔放一放，他醉了，天知道他要给我们洗什么脑。”在接受了三次莎士比亚戏剧的摧残后，不知道是谁（估计是格朗泰尔）喊出了这句话。巴阿雷把热安扛到一边让他能获得足够的时间休息。  
格朗泰尔给烤鸡刷好油，接着翻了一个面。白色的浓烟带出了一股浓浓的优质蛋白质的味道。接着他在欢呼声中给附近的人分香肠和烤肉，以及所剩无几的啤酒。把挑出来最好的几块串在一起让博须埃带给安灼拉。  
博须埃举着一支插满肉块的烤钎，挤过人群一路走到队伍最前头。  
“转告格朗泰尔，叫他别在此玷污游行。”安灼拉举着旗子，回头看了一眼逐渐聚集起来的游行队伍。试图用目光挤过人群看看格朗泰尔到底搞了什么幺蛾子。  
“看在你一个早上没吃东西的份上？”博须埃再次试图打动安灼拉。  
依旧受到严词拒绝。  
“那我只好吃了。”  
当然他没吃成。他把烤串给了同样饥肠辘辘的若李。  
若李纠结着看了看棕褐色的肉块，眼神中充满了美好的痛苦。最后，他皱着眉头一脸严肃且决绝地一口咬了下去。博须埃默默递过去一罐开好的啤酒。  
作为队内医疗支援的公白飞也没有享受到这样的待遇，弗以伊也是。  
下午三点活动结束。ABC们在缪尚集合。格朗泰尔还推着他的小手推烤架。  
所有人身上都是汗和路上的灰渍。路易松姑娘给他们端来饮料和一些补充能量的食物。  
格朗泰尔在后厨要了一个盘子把那只烤鸡分好块端上桌。深棕红色的鸡皮还滴着棕色的油冒着白色热气，孜然和鼠尾草的味道盘绕在他们的鼻孔前，还混合着粗海盐和黑胡椒的气味。  
安灼拉看着格朗泰尔。两条眉毛皱着，就快要打起来了。  
格朗泰尔喝掉最后一罐啤酒，经过一天以后，啤酒已经不凉了，味道反而冲。  
“可以先吃吗？我在后面一直担心你会不会晕倒。毕竟你今天早上出门太急什么也没有吃但是你平时无论多远都要去吃不到就会发脾气的面包店今天歇业一天。”格朗泰尔捏皱了手上空了的啤酒罐，接着将目标转移到了杯装的冰啤酒上。  
安灼拉叹了一口气揉了揉眉心，接着伸手扎了一块鸡胸——可以毫无形象手拿着吃的鸡腿已经被公白飞和弗以伊瓜分了。  
“下回再敢给我带这些乱七八糟毫不相关的东西，你就等着瞧吧。”安灼拉两眼瞪着鸡腿愤愤不平。  
“你等着瞧吧。”格朗泰尔回敬道。

**Author's Note:**

> 刨冰小贩是其他剧组漂洋过海来客串的  
> 本来是想烤肉排的，但写着写着总觉得哪里不对。就改成了更有质感的肉。  
> 早上上课（不要问我为什么周六还有课，我一周七天的课）的时候讲了人群和阻止人群冲击的方法，脑子里全是这帮小伙子们的各种状态。  
> 没救了


End file.
